Ojou-sama
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Sang ajudan yang kalem dan sering melamun, membuat Alice sangat ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu.. warning inside!


Ojou-sama

Desclimer: Saeki Shun, Tsukuda Yuuto, dan pastinya bukan gue -w-

Warning: Rate T for safe, Ambigu di akhir. maybe Typo, gaje or OOC or etc.

A/N:... ini pertama kalinya saya memakai Desclimer setalah sekian lama buat ff...

Summary: Sang ajudan yang kalem dan sering melamun, membuat Alice sangat ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu..

* * *

Dilorong Istana Nakiri. Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki surai putih dan berkulit putih pucat menatap intens pria yang sedang melamun di dekatnya yang merupakan ajudannya, semakin diperhatikan maka pria itu semakin aneh di pikirannya.

"Hei Ryou-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?! Kau melamun terus! Kau baik-baik saja kan?!" ujarnya dengan nada jutek dan khawatir. Kurokiba Ryou, lelaki berambut hitam yang cukup lebat itu hanya membalas pertanyaan Nakiri Alice itu dengan anggukan dan mata masih menerawang.

"Hmft.. Kau itu selalu saja bersikap begitu, kapan seriusnya?!" ujarnya lagi tak terima, Kurokiba mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam saku, ia menarik ikatan kain bewarna yang dililitkan dilengannya.

"Eiittss! Sebaiknya kau jangan memakainya sekarang, soalnya aku tidak mau melihat wajah cerewetmu itu.." Alice mencegat gerakan Kurokiba, Kurokiba terdiam lalu memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam saku. Alice mengerut alis, Kurokiba memang aneh pikirnya. Tapi, dia sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan itu dan malah menganggap mode Breserknya Kurokiba itu bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi.

Lupakan soal itu, yang mengganggu pikirannya kali ini adalah apa yang dipikirkan Kurokiba saat ini. Matanya menerawang entah kemana, bibirnya juga tidak ditutup dan lebih tepatnya menganga, Alice harus memecahkan misteri ini.

"Hei Ryou-kun! Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?!" to the point seperti biasa, Alice ingin tahu lebih cepat tentang Kurokiba. Seketika lelaki itu tertegun, ia menutup mulutnya, lalu iris merah gelap itu berbalik menatap Alice yang memasang wajah keponya.

"Ngak, cuma memikirkan seseorang.." jawabnya sederhana. Bukan Nakiri Alice namanya kalau ngak mau tahu urusan orang, ia membinarkan iris merah nyalanya dengan mantap, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kurokiba.

"Benarkah?! Kau memikirkan seseorang?! Seperti apa orangnya?! Apakah dia perempuan?! Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?! Apakah dia cantik?! Jin apa yang disuguhkan padamu sampai kau selalu melamun siang malam?! Aku ingin tahu!" ujar Alice bertubi-tubi, Kurokiba dengan linglung mencerna semua pertanyaan itu dikepalanya, sesekali ber'oh' pendek karena telah mengerti maksud pertanyaan nyonya itu, ia menatap keatas langit untuk meluaskan pemikirannya lalu ber'oh' lagi. Tapi masih belum menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya.

"Itu kelamaan Ryou-kun! Kau tidak boleh membuat seorang gadis menunggu loh!" hardiknya lalu melipat tangan didada. Kurokiba ber'oh' lagi sambil terus menerawang berpikir lebih luas. Alhasil, ia belum juga menjawab dan masih menerawang keatas langit. Kurokiba lola banget kalau dalam mode ini, Alice sampai menguap beberapa kali.

"Ojou.. sama.." akhirnya Kurokiba bicara juga setelah sekian lama, Alice tersontak dari kantuknya dan bangkit mendengarkan.

"Apa Ryou-kun?! Kau sudah tahu siapa yang kau pikirkan?!" ucapnya masih tak kehilangan semangat, Kurokiba mengangguk pelan.

"Ojou-sama..." ucapnya masih pelan dan lunak, Alice menekuk sebelah alisnya jengkel.

"Iya aku dengar! Cepetan jawab dong!" ucapnya lalu mengembungkan pipi. Kurokiba menggaruk pelan tengkuknya..

"Bukan, bukan itu.. Hanya saja... Barusan aku sudah menjawabnya.." ucapnya masih pelan dan lunak seperti orang sakit gigi. Alice mengangkat alisnya dan meletakkan telunjuknya dipipi mencoba mengingat apa yang diucapkan Kurokiba barusan, perasaan ia hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ojou-sama' dan bukan nama orang yang selalu dipikirkan Kurokiba selama melamun. Apa yang diucapkannya setelah itu?!

Tunggu! Alice menampakkan rona merah dikulit pipi pucatnya. Kurokiba hanya memanggilnya dua kali dan dia bilang sudah menjawab, apakah itu artinya...

Kurokiba memasang kain itu kekepalanya lalu memejamkan mata, saat matanya terbuka, ia sudah memasuki mode Breserknya.

"Tunggu Ryou-kun! Apakah itu maksudnya-" Alice belum selesai bicara, tapi Kurokiba menyela bibirnya dengan ciuman yang panas dan liar, Alice sampai tidak bisa menghirup udara.

"Itu benar wanita berdada besar! Aku selalu memikirkanmu.. kuhabiskan hariku untuk memikirkanmu! Dasar tak peka!" ujar Kurokiba dengan wajah galaknya dan juga tampak rona merah dipipinya, Alice terdiam. Benarkah?! Apakah ia sedang bermimpi kalau seorang ajudan yang selalu bersamanya ini selalu menaruh rasa terhadapnya?!

Alice menarik kain yang tersimpul di kepala cowok itu, ia balik mencium Kurokiba dan menjatuhkannya kelantai. Alice sangat senang mendengar pernyataan yang berani itu.

"Bodoh! Beraninya kau menyebutku wanita berdada besar! Kau tahu aku ini majikanmu bukan?! Ryou-kun!" ujarnya lalu memukul-mukul dada bidang milik Kurokiba dengan rasa kesal yang bercampur aduk dengan perasaan bahagianya. Kurokiba yang kembali ke mode lolanya hanya terpana.

"Ojou..." ucapnya dengan rona merah yang jelas dipipinya. Alice berhenti memukulinya lalu berbalik menepuk kepalanya.

"Apa?! Ryou-kun?!" sahutnya dengan senyumannya yang termanis. Kurokiba masih lola, bahkan rona dipipinya belum kunjung hilang..

"Ano... Erina Ojou... Ada disini.." sambungnya lalu menunjuk Erina si sepupu Alice yang sedang bersama dengan ajudannya juga, Hisako. Mereka tampak terkejut melihat Alice menindih ajudannya sendiri.

"Alice.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Erina yang tampak malu akan sepupunya itu. Alice menoleh menatap Erina lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Ngak juga... Kami hanya main jatuh-jatuhan, iya kan?! Ryou-kun?!" ucap Alice sambil mengibas santai tangannya kearah Erina.

"Ous!" jawab Kurokiba singkat padat lalu ikut berdiri. Erina mengerinyit alis tak yakin.

"Ayo kita pergi, Ryou-kun.." Alice menampakkan punggungnya kepada Erina dan Hisako.

"Ous! Ojou-sama.." Kurokiba ikut menyusul. Erina dan Hisako masih terbingung akan tindakan mencurigakan mereka itu.

"Erina-sama, sebaiknya kita bergegas.." ajak Hisako kemudian, Erina mengangguk berbalik melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti itu. Hisako menyusul dibelakang.

~o0o ~

"Ojou.. Kita mau kemana?!" tanya Kurokiba masih kurang semangat, padahal ia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang seharusnya membuatnya bahagia. Alice yang berjalan didepannya hanya diam, lalu saat sampai didepan kamar gadis itu, Alice meletakan jadi telunjuknya dibibir.

"Sshht..."desisnya lalu membuka pintu kamar tersebut, Kurokiba merah padam dengan pemikiran ambigu yang menjalar di pikirannya.

END

* * *

pyuuh... akhirnya kelar juga nih fic.. setelah meliris fic sebelumnya, saya lansung dapet ide buat fic yang ini.. yang mau ninggalin jejak berupa apapun saya ucapkan Arigato Gozaimasu!.. *peluk reader satu-satu *digampar!

dua kata untuk fic ini..

Hidup KuroAlice! (/=3=)/


End file.
